


Crossover: Team Flash Hears About Oliver

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Short drabble on The Flash team finding out about Oliver's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover: Team Flash Hears About Oliver

“What?” Barry’s loud yell startled Caitlin into dropping a vial she had been holding, whirling around on him.

Her yell though, died on her tongue as she saw Barry’s face. His eye’s shone with unshed tears and denial, and he clutched his jaw angrily in his hand.

"How? That’s not possible," he denied, shaking his head. Caitlin shot a look at Cisco who looked equally as startled, and they watched as Barry sat down on his chair, his head in his hands.

"I’m so sorry Felicity," he said, his voice catching on her name, and Caitlin felt tears rush to her own eyes at the heartbreak in his tone.

Slowly, Barry hung up the phone, setting it carefully on the table next to him and continuing to look down at his hands.

"Barry, what’s wrong?" Caitlin asked, coming up to him. She lay a soft hand on his shoulder, prompting him to meet her gaze.

He floundered a moment, eyes wide as he mouthed unspoken words, swallowing thickly.

"It’s Oliver," he started, shaking his head. It couldn’t be true… it didn’t make sense, "He’s dead."

The silence that settled over the room seemed to be the only possible response.

Oliver Queen. The Arrow. Dead. As quick as anybody else.

The man who had seemed invincible to Barry—who inspired him to be stronger. Who believed in him to be a hero. 

Gone.

“It’s weird, you know,” Cisco said, coming and sitting next to Barry, “He just seemed so… indestructible.”

Caitlin watched them both, heads bowed in an unknown grief. In a short amount of time, they had become friends— Team Arrow, and the three of them. It had happened without their knowledge—they had gone from strangers to willing to die for each other in the blink of an eye.

Caitlin breathed in a shuddered breath, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Let’s go," Caitlin said, stronger than she felt, grabbing her bag off the table.

"What?" Barry asked, startled, "Where?"

"Starling City," Caitlin said with a weak smile, "Our friends need us—now more than ever."


End file.
